Dōkeshi
A strange and rather unorthodox shinobi who hails from the Land of Mountains. He harbors an extremely fragile mental state as he can go from happy to mentally ill, showing that he is clearly a deranged man. However he claims that he just want to put a smile on the faces of those who once made him frown. Background The origin of Dōkeshi has been definitive. However, he has been portrayed as lying so often about his former life that he himself is confused as to what actually happened. As he says many of times to his enemies. "Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another if I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice. Meaning that he constantly lies about his past often, telling a multitude of stories to gain laughter or pity from the person based on his state. The accounts he has given often range from his parents and clan members putting him on sale in order to save themselves. Often times he says his father's gambling issue winded up to him being lost in a game of Dice. Due to the lack of friends or family no can say for sure what his origins truly are, but that his future no doubt has trouble written on it with a smile. Not to long after Raido defeated Fa' rao, he surfaced in the Land of Mountains as a travelling clown who told jokes to bring joy to the villagers. However this changed as his joy brought on a certain fatal risk that winded up in the deaths of multiple people. These reports hailed from all over the Shinobi world as he cut a swarth of blood and violence in every land he managed to set foot in.His time in the Land of Mountains would be no different. Personality His mental state is in fact a previously unprecedented form of "super-sanity." A form of ultra-sensory perception. It also suggests that he has no true personality of his own, that on any given day he can be a harmless clown or a vicious killer, depending on which would benefit him the most. He to others is clearly a man not in his right man, but he he prefers to torture people, and play mind games and psycologically break people. Often quoting how he could break even the toughest men down and leave them running with the tail tucked between their legs. Showing his zero empathy for those trapped in his unique horrors. he also has little regard for those who are allied with him both in reality and in his genjutsu world Similarly, when one of his teammates was killed by Raido X in his attempt to challenge the uchiha in swordplay. He proceeded to laugh hysterically, kick his ally, then mocked him by making noises similar to that of someone being burned to death. He exhibits various symptoms of an antisocial personality, blatantly disregarding laws and social norms far beyond standard deviant behavior. He also has a low level of inhibition and a relentless drive to disturb the status quo. He is driven by something other than money, or power. He claims is is driven by his love to tip the scales and mess with the balance in the world Abilities Dōkeshi commits crimes with countless "comedic" attack and items such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid flowers, and his pheromone sprayers. All of which can kill and the latter can place on in an euphoric genjutsu, causing the person to hallucinate greatly. What he lack in physical strength, and personal combat brilliance he makes up for with his innate talent for genjutsu. He never was taught the ability to use ninjutsu, so his prowess in ninjutsu is considered to be less than an academy student, as well as his taijutsu. Through both mean he can be easily beaten and overcome, However by using genjutsu to trap opponents in the wild created worlds he can even the score and fight on equal footing with more powerful opponents such as Raido X, Raizo Ozunu. Genjutsu While Dōkeshi lacks the ability to use the other three mehtods that make a shinobi, a shinbi, he is extremely well versed in Genjutsu. His prowess in genjutsu allows him to constantly alter the world around him, both in terms of location, setting, time and effect. He is thought to be one of the most talented genjutsu artist in the known world even some drawing his ability to alter the concept of time to that of Itachi Uchiha. His genjutsu allows him to fight on equal footing with any and all shinobi. As in his genjutsu world known as the Death Circus, he creates several settings that allow him to remain in control and elusive from the prying eyes of the those trapped in the genjutsu. Able to attack them by setting various trap, and have altering effects of the terrain come to life and deter the target to allow Dōkeshi to remain out of sight of dojutsu users. The fact that his genjutsu affects all of the brains senses, makes it hard to break free of the genjutsu. Those with blessed eyes will find one can not simply just their prowess to break free of the genjutsu since it affects the eyes last. A trick he came up with when battling sharingan users and those who rely on the power of the Mangenkyo Sharingan, stopping them from breaking the genjutsu, or reversing it. Even though he is able to change the just about everything within the world of his genjutsu the opponent is allowed to keep their powers and abilities allowing them a chance to function within this twisted world of circus themed horror. As it stands now there has been NO ONE to break free of his 4 layer genjutsu circle or as he refers to it as the Death Circus. So long as the target is trapped in his genjutsu. He has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the illusionary environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation, allowing him to shift the terrain at his own whim to better terrorize his target. Death Circus Arc Trivia